Stark Expo 2013
This is a welcome event for the kick off of the Marvel Beyond Roleplay group, as a welcome to new members and a restart to members already in the group. Dates: August to October 2013 Welcome Welcome to Stark Industries’ Year of Beginnings Expo! Stark Industries has been a proud leader in global cohesion, first in weapons manufacturing and now in energy consumption. In order to build a better and brighter future, the world must look to what has happened in the past few years. Learn from the new experiences and, most of all, use what has been learned to grow. As a part of this mission, Stark Industries has developed technology that is a forerunner in green energy, transportation, and communication. What are these devices and upgrades you ask? Come see at the Stark Industries 2013 Expo! Spreading out around a central pavilion dedicated to Arch Reactor technology, leaders in all aspects of modern living come together to promote their latest advances in their fields in individual vendors that showcase their ideas. Come see and test devices. Hear speakers knowledgeable in their fields. Ask questions, get answers, on how the technology you use every day is moving forward! And, as always, keep an eye out for the big man himself. His designs is what keeps us moving forward. Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to a year of beginnings. Note: Tony Stark has no appearances scheduled at the event. Scheduled Proceedings The Expo is set up to be a place of excitement and learning. With displays of the latest technology across many different sectors of both industry and culture, the event is sure to be fun for companies and the public alike! Examples are set up to preview many of the different functions of prototypes, though the full experience can only be achieved by speaking with and buying the new products. Each company invited to the Expo will have their own section, fashioned to best show off their products! In the center pavilion sit Stark Industires and their latest designs. Walk through a holographic archway into the world that Mr. Stark has imagined, built, and promoted in recent years. From the newest environmentally friendly inventions to the best ways to use your Stark phone, along with the latest updates, the Expo arches out from this center hub into the wildest and functional imagination. Press Release: What a Success! The latest and greatest technology. The brightest and most intelligent minds of the age. A spectacular showing of what the future could hold. And a hoard of felines on the prowl. All were accounted for at the 2013 Stark Expo: A Year of Beginnings. The big man himself even was there, Tony Stark making an appearance, along with the CEO of Stark Industries, Virginia Potts. The technology that was shown is perhaps prototypes but never doubt that it will be available in due time. After all, with such a meeting of minds, how could it not all come together to create what we have seen at this year's Expo? Though us here in the news room question the cats, it was a nice touch to see even our furry friends getting in on some of the action. If anything, it has proven that even the latest technology can stand up to all those family pets in your homes! The Expo drew to a close with a wonderful bang, everyone packing up their ideas and going home. But sure enough, there are rumors already abounding on which product will hit the shelves and web wires first! It seems to be a race to the finish, from greener homes and gardens to the most efficient way to produce energy, all the way down to simulations for games to truly bring an action packed experience home! Tune in, switch on, switch off, and explode! Now is the time for the future. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Events